1. Field of the Invention
A generally Z-shaped extension structure is provided including a pair of laterally and longitudinally offset parallel tubular legs interconnected by a straight tubular connecting arm extending between and interconnecting the adjacent ends of the legs. The free end of one leg is removably downwardly telescopically receivable within a rearwardly and outwardly inclined upwardly opening boat gunnel socket and the handle end of a fishing rod is removably downwardly telescopically receivable within the free end of the other leg, the extension structure being designed to be used in conjunction with a forward boat gunnel rod holder and to support a fishing rod therefrom in a manner such that the tip end of the supported rod is spaced considerably outward of the tip end of a similar fishing rod supported directly from an aft fishing rod holder on the same boat gunnel independent of a similar extension structure.